The present invention relates to a pressure modulator for an antilock braking system (ABS) comprising a housing with a hydraulic inlet and a hydraulic outlet that are interconnected via a hydraulic line, a volume accumulator that is to be opened against a spring force of a spring element and that increases the volume of the hydraulic line during an activated anti-lock function, and a linear drive with a rotor bar, wherein a displacement movement of the rotor bar effectuates and opening of the volume accumulator and wherein the spring element is supported at least indirectly on the housing and the rotor bar.
Conventional pressure modulators are known. For example, a pressure modulator is described in DE 10 2014 007 717 B3. Such disclosed pressure modulator, however, has a relatively great length. More importantly, perhaps, one part of the hydraulic line of the disclosed pressure modulator is movable relative to the housing of the pressure modulator, rendering the pressure modulator susceptible to malfunction.